The invention relates generally to a sports shoe and more particularly to a sports boot having a structural interface for use with an attachment device.
Sports shoes or boots designed to connect to devices such as bicycle pedals, ski bindings or snowboard bindings typically include a rigid shank. The rigid shank lies beneath the footbed and works as a leaf spring structure and provides a foundation for mounting a pin or boss for mating with an attachment device on the pedal, or to a ski or snowboard binding. These sports are associated with impact forces that are transmitted by the shank into the entire footbed, causing discomfort. Since the shank is typically close to the foot, there is little or no room to include shock absorbing materials to cushion the blows, and even when soft materials are added in strategic locations under the foot, the presence of the rigid shank is still perceptible and still causes discomfort. Consequently, during or following athletic activity, the wearer of such sports boots may experience foot fatigue and/or pain. Footwear designed for other high impact sports such as basketball or running solve this problem by constructing the outsole from various shock absorbing materials.
The popularity of sports such as bicycling, skiing and snowboarding has been increasing each year. In addition, new high-speed chair lift technology now enables skiers and snowboarders to get in more runs down the mountain during the course of a day than was possible in the past. Thus, ski and snowboard boots must be lightweight, comfortable and durable, while still providing support for the foot and the rider with a "feel" for the ski or snowboard. Thus, there is a need for a structural support system for sports shoes that will enable a rider to comfortably participate in her sport while minimizing foot fatigue and/or foot pain due to impact forces.